Humo de cigarrillo
by Herse Pigwidgeon
Summary: Si no fuera por el tedio de la gloriosa época de la paz... Máscara no lo hubiera hecho.


**Nota**: Ah, algo que me salió del tiempo libre.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de **Saint Seiya** perteneces a **Kurumada**, yo sólo los he tomado prestado para un rato de diversión.

**Palabras según word:** 1,517.

**Estado**: Terminado.

**Advertencia**: Yaoi. Si no te gusta te sugiero que no continúes leyendo.

* * *

><p>..:: Humo de cigarrillo ::..<p>

* * *

><p>Aspiró el cigarrillo hasta que sus pulmones se embriagaron con la toxina del tabaco, luego exhaló el humo con una calma imposible para sus nervios a flor de piel. Hacía un calor de los mil infiernos y le resultaba desagradable sentir su piel hirviendo, perlada con una fina capa de sudor que provocaba que la playera blanca se pegara a su torso. Sí, en definitiva odiaba los veranos, el aire era casi irrespirable, seco y asfixiante, inclusive más que en el resto de las estaciones en el Santuario.<p>

Miró hacia el cielo, anhelando poder hallar alguna esponjosa nube grisácea y cargada de lluvia, pero allí arriba no había más que estrellas tiritando con un intenso fulgor plateado.

Desde que los tiempos de paz se habían declarado entre los dioses del panteón griego, las constelaciones que les facilitaban su poder a cada caballero parecían haber adquirido el reflejo de la vida que les habían truncado las batallas heredadas de tiempos milenarios. La suya, seguramente, estaba de lo más hastiada con el aburrimiento de la monótona vida que llevaba hasta el momento. Extrañaba sentir su cosmos ardiendo, a sus sentidos alerta, a sus músculos doliendo cuando tenía que esforzarse para superar a un enemigo con la talla de un dorado. Extrañaba el escarlata de la sangre y el placer de ver pánico en las miradas de sus victimas, suplicando que tuviera piedad y no ejecutara la amenaza de exhibir sus cabezas decapitadas en la sala principal de su templo. Sentía melancolía por los viejos tiempos, tenía que admitirlo, pues era un hombre criado para el combate, para ir y venir del Yomotsu torturando a culpables e inocentes y no para aguardar paciente a que a un dios se le diera de rebelde y desobedeciera las ordenes del mismísimo rey del Olimpo y atacara a la queridísima hija predilecta de Zeus. Siempre se le había dado bien asesinar en el nombre de Athena y ahora… no había nada que hacer. No había un propósito por el cual vivir, al menos, no uno que a él le agradase y le fuera útil.

—Era más divertido cuando el jodido de tu hermano lideraba ésta mierda —confesó Máscara al intruso de su templo, con la vista puesta en la fachada de Géminis alzada a escaleras debajo de él.

Las pisadas del gemelo se detuvieron a unos pasos de alcanzar su sitio, sopesando sus palabras y el modo en el cual proseguir. Tras un momento de meditarlo se decidió a chasquear la lengua. —Por supuesto que sí, cada noche había fiestas en Cabo Sunion. He de confesar que por mi culpa varios peces resultaron con problemas de bebida.

Máscara torció los labios para disimular una sonrisa. Le agradaba que Kanon no se tomara tan a pecho las pestes de su pasado como otros santos de mierda y las trabajara con el perfecto tono a sarcasmo, pese a que aún quedaran residuos de rencor en su memoria. Saga, por el contrario, no había salido de sus aposentos para lo que no fuera estrictamente necesario, debatiendo consigo mismo el daño que había causado por rendirse ante el mal que germinaba en su psique.

—Me enferma este cambio —suspiró, mirándolo de soslayo.

—No sé porqué no me sorprende —Kanon ahogó un bostezo entre su mano, la noche anterior no había dormido nada por sus estúpidas pesadillas de un gusto salado y un infinito azul.

—¿Cansado, _ex_ General Marino? —se dio la vuelta, para tenerlo de frente. La luz artificial del pasillo creaba una sombra proyectada del guardián del tercer templo que lo unía con él. De momento le causó una extraña sensación a Death Mask, pero no le dio la mayor importancia.

—De hecho, un poco —caminó tres pasos, uno más y estaría demasiado cerca del italiano —demasiado tiempo libre agota.

Cáncer alzó una ceja y volvió a exhalar el humo del tabaco. —Camus está apunto de meterte en un ataúd de hielo —señaló con el índice detrás de Kanon, al camino del cuál provenía.

—Así que, ¿espiando a tus superiores, eh? —pasó una mano por su cabello.

—No jodas —puntualizó, pero lo cierto era que de alguna forma tenía razón, había estado atento a su cosmos desde hacía un buen rato y justo por ello sabía que su interlocutor venía de Escorpio, ¿la razón? No tenía ni puta idea, aunque de un tiempo a la fecha le ocurría con mayor frecuencia el descubrirse a sí mismo atento a los movimientos del gemelo. Estúpidos y malditos tiempos de paz. —Tómalo como un buen consejo de mi parte —se recargó sobre el pilar más cercano e hizo una seña para que continuara con su camino.

Kanon no se movió, se quedó estático con la vista fija en su igual. —Creí que eras pro caos.

El aludido se encogió de hombros. —Se podría decir que es porque me agradas. No cualquiera engaña a uno de los tres grandes. Si te exhiben en hielo como un espécimen que se metió con el amante equivocado, el Santuario pecaría de rutinario y no creo soportarlo —aventó la colilla que se había consumido entre sus dedos y rebuscó entre su pantalón uno nuevo.

—Pierde cuidado, Milo no es mi tipo y no quiero volver a tener nada suyo dentro mío después de lo de las agujas escarlatas —hizo una mueca de dolor al recordarlo.

—Ajá…

El griego lo vio llevar a su boca el nuevo cigarro y colocarlo entre sus delgados labios. Tenía la boca entreabierta y el cuello echado hacia atrás, como si lo invitara a lamerlo. Sus pupilas se enfocaron en una gota de sudor que siguió la curva de la manzana de Adán y bajó a la clavícula hasta morir en el cuello de su playera. Notó como su pecho se alzaba con cada respiración y, de algún modo, empezó a respirar al mismo ritmo que Cáncer. Volvió a su boca, una curva pícara había aparecido en las comisuras mientras el fuego del encendedor prendía la punta, subió a los ojos escarlata y los encontró fijos en sí, burlones; Máscara había encontrado la forma de eliminar el tedio.

Kanon carraspeó. —Dile al pez que te entretenga más seguido para que no andes de fisgón. Recuerda que la curiosidad mató al gato, en este caso al cangrejo.

El italiano se separó del pilar y se colocó a un palmo de distancia.

Aspiró del tabaco.

El escarlata y el jade se miraron fijamente, en un pequeño duelo de miradas, donde el primero contuvo el humo en sus pulmones y luego exhaló la toxina sobre la boca del gemelo, que acabó frunciendo las cejas, molesto ante tal grosería.

—Él anda entretenido con la Cobra —hizo que su nariz rosara el mentón del griego, incitándolo —y yo quiero algo diferente.

—¿Algo fuera de rutina? —tragó saliva al percibir el agradable aroma del italiano, una mezcla de perfume de maderas y humo de cigarrillo.

—Exacto, Géminis —sin pedirle permiso, insertó su índice en el pantalón y tiró de la prenda para que el cuerpo del gemelo se pegara aún más contra el suyo.

Kanon torció los labios, escuchando como su mano jugaba con el metal del cinturón hasta que logró desabrocharlo. Tenía que detenerlo, pero la nariz del italiano había descendido hacia su cuello y su aliento chocaba contra su piel provocando una sensación deliciosa.

Cáncer tardó unos segundos en esa postura, calculando si debía o no proseguir, después de todo, el ex General Marino podría fácilmente ponerle una paliza encima por propasarse. Claro que nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, mas era consiente de que estaba muy por debajo del poder del guardián del tercer templo. Cuando estuvo seguro de que no le rompería los huesos comenzó a besar el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello del gemelo, subiendo lentamente hacia el inferior de su oído.

Kanon ladeó su cabeza, para permitirle continuar con mayor soltura. Su respiración comenzaba a alterarse. Sus sentidos se dispararon cuando la lengua del cangrejo jugó con su piel.

Máscara dejó caer la colilla de cigarro lejos de ambos, quería tocarlo libremente y enajenarse de él por completo. Sus manos se abrieron paso debajo de la playera azul marino y acariciaron como fuego la ancha espalda de su compañero.

—Death Mask… —lo llamó con voz entrecortada, asiendo sus hombros. Quería oponer resistencia, aunque su cuerpo lo estaba traicionando vilmente. Cuando el italiano recorrió su columna vertebral con el índice, un gemido se abrió paso en las cuerdas vocales del griego —. Vamos, no quiero hacer un espectáculo público —susurró a su oído y se separó de él con brusquedad, adelantando su paso hacia los pilares de Cáncer, donde la luz del pasillo no alcanzaba a alumbrar del todo y les daba un poco de la privacidad que el gemelo buscaba.

—Esa era la idea —se quejó el italiano, medio en broma.

Una vez ahí Kanon lo apresó contra la pared. Con los brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de Máscara unió su cadera a la de él, frotándose despacio mientras tomaba presa aquella boca mal hablada con cierta desesperación.

—Esto es extraño —logró decir entre cada beso.

—Culpa a tu Diosa de la paz —Máscara haló de los pantalones del griego.

Y es que era en parte verdad, si no fuera por la jodida rutina no estaría besando a Kanon... no lo estaría...

Mierda, quizá sí.

. . .

* * *

><p><strong>Nota<strong>: Gracias por leer. Cualquier comentario, duda o sugerencia es bien recibida.

Nos vemos pronto.


End file.
